


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by flickawhip



Series: Stephanie McMahon Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph is cold, you can't help wanting to keep her warm...





	The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

\- You were supposed to take Stephanie out on a date  
\- She was, as always, a little late  
\- You’d made use of the time to check you had everything  
\- Keys, Phone, Jacket, Scarf  
\- You were ready  
\- You’d chosen a suit with a tight fitting ‘SMH’ t-shirt  
\- You knew she loved to stare at you in her merch  
\- You’d expected this for months  
\- She’s still shy  
\- By the time she arrives it’s cold  
\- You’ll still go out  
\- You know she wants to  
\- She’s blushing when you slip into the limo  
\- You’re dropped off a couple blocks away  
\- She’s in a skintight leather-effect dress  
\- It’s low cut and clearly not keeping her warm  
\- She’s shivering even as she tucks herself into your side  
\- “It’s cold... you should take my jacket...”  
\- She pauses  
\- Almost trips on her own feet  
\- “You... sure?”  
\- She looks surprised  
\- Enough so you smile as you shrug your jacket off  
\- Wrap it around her shoulders  
\- Pull her closer  
\- “The cold never bothered me anyway...”  
\- She smiles  
\- Tucks herself into your side  
\- Lets you lead her inside  
\- You spend a good deal of time over ordering  
\- Over the date itself  
\- She’s smiling when you walk back  
\- You’ve tucked the jacket around her again  
\- She’s tucked into your side  
\- You kiss her softly as you lead her inside to wait  
\- The limo will be here  
\- Eventually  
\- You’d promised Daddy you’d take it slow  
\- She has other ideas  
\- Kissing you softly  
\- Somewhat passionately  
\- You smile  
\- Kiss back  
\- Pull away gently  
\- “Easy Steph, we can take it slow...”


End file.
